


A Little Thank You

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rimming, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea likes to thank Michonne for the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Thank You

Andrea kicked off her heels at the door. At this point in the day she could not bear to wear them for a minute longer. The air in the apartment held the welcoming odor of pot roast, and she could hear Michonne in the kitchen. Thank God for crock-pots, because after long days neither of them were inclined to cook. Michonne, in her infinite good sense, had started dinner before leaving for work. 

“Babe, have I mentioned that you're a genius and a domestic goddess lately?” Andrea called out as she left her briefcase on the bench by the door. She shed her blazer and curled her toes inside her tights. It was nice to take the lawyer hat off, and no longer be Ms. Harrison but just Andrea. 

“No, and you should be saying that every day.” Michonne came out of the kitchen and kissed the blonde on the lips. “You wanna hang out in the kitchen while I finish up or do you need a few minutes to decompress.” 

“Just gimme a few. Where the kiddo?” She looked around. Usually when she got home Michonne's son would come running up to greet her and demand a hug. 

“With dad. It's his week remember.” Michonne answered “We have the place to ourselves.” 

“Aw, who's going to greet me at the door then. You're gonna have to do that for me or I simply won't feel like coming home.” Andrea moved out of the way of Michonne's swat to her behind. 

“Go decompress, you ass. Dinner's almost ready.” 

Andrea caught her hand and pulled her into a kiss, longer than the quick peck on the lips that they'd just exchanged. “Ok, holler when it's done. I need to get out of this damn outfit.”

Andrea changed into her favorite lounging around t-shirt, a ratty black Tori Amos t-shirt she'd gotten at a concert years ago, and yoga pants. In the bathroom she pulled a makeup remover wipe from the almost empty package on the counter and removed the 12 hour-old foundation and powder from her face. By the time she was done refreshing herself, dinner was done and Michonne was opening a bottle of wine. 

“Alright, booze time.” Andrea exclaimed as Michonne poured her some wine into a small bistro glass. Neither of them saw the point of busting out the stemwear when it was just them. “Been waiting for it all day.” She sat down opposite her girlfriend to a plate of pot roast and mashed potatoes. 

“Another fun day in court huh?” Michonne poured herself a glass as Andrea launched into a tirade about conservative judges and how messed up the court system was against pretty much everyone except rich old white guys. It was a familiar rant, but Michonne listened every time. If anything she was thankful to be with someone who was so passionate about working towards a more just world. 

Once Andrea had finished her first glass of wine and her rant, she asked Michonne about her day at the natural foods store. 

“You'd think people there would be more chill considering they eat all healthy like.” Andrea pointed out after Michonne relating to her a story of how a middle aged woman threatened to get her fired when Michonne didn't help her find white chia seeds fast enough.

“It's because they're rich enough to shop there they think they can act a fool. It's ridiculous.” Michonne cut a piece of her pot roast with the side of her fork and pushed it into the mashed potatoes before bringing it to her mouth. 

The bottle emptied quickly between the two of them, leaving Andrea flushed and Michonne giggling. It was easy to forget a tough day at work when they had good wine to drink, good food to eat, and each other to come home to.

“Whose turn is it for the dishes?” Andrea asked as she cleared the plates. 

“It's mine.” Michonne finished stowing away the leftovers into plastic containers. “Run the water for me so it'll heat up.”

“Ok.” Andrea stepped aside, letting Michonne access the sink. The kitchen was small, and there was no room for a dishwasher. It was ok, considering they didn't generate many dishes even when Michonne's son was there, but Andrea still loathed it. She wasn't someone who enjoy housework at all. In fact, her dream in life was to make enough money so she could pay someone else to do it. Michonne didn't enjoy it either, but she was more practical than the blonde. If something needed to get done, it had to get done. End of story. 

As she scrubbed the mugs from their morning coffee, Andrea sidled up behind her. She snaked her arms around her torso, and kissed the back of the darker woman's neck.

“I love you sweetheart.” She whispered, kissing up and down the nape of her neck. 

“I love you too hon.” Michonne wiped the water and suds off of her hand and reached back to stroke her girlfriend's hair. 

“No, you don't get it. I really, really love you. You're the best-” she kissed the spot at the base of her neck that always made Michonne shiver. “Most beautiful-” the blonde's hands slid down Michonne's sides before reaching around and unbuttoning her jeans. “Most amazing woman I've ever been with.” She pushed the other woman's pants down enough to expose her ass. Michonne had chosen to wear a black cotton thong that morning. It was simple but sexy as hell. 

“Did you take a shower when you got home?” Andrea asked, her lips ghosting against the shell of the other woman's ear.

“Yeah, I wonder what you-ooh!” Michonne let go of the plate she'd been washing as Andrea pushed the thong aside, kneeled down, and ran her tongue up the crack of her ass. “Are you seriously going to eat my ass right here?” She giggled, but it turned into a gasp as Andrea's tongue pressed against her hole. 

Andrea pulled away just enough to answer. “Yep. And I think I can make you cum before you're done with the dishes.” She placed a nibbling kiss on one of the standing woman's ass cheeks. 

“Well aren't you cocky. You gonna do that just with your tongue?” Michonne rinsed off the plate and put it in the rack.

“Nope.” Andrea's fingers slipped between Michonne's legs and up until they landed on her clit. She stroked it softly using only the pad of her middle finger before dipping her head back. Her tongue and her fingers worked in tandem, making pleasure radiate up Michonne spine. She spread her legs a fraction, allowing Andrea to push her face into her ass more. It was moments like these she was glad her girlfriend wasn't shy about much. 

Michonne passed the sponge around the lid of the crockpot, her competitive nature making it so she wanted to make Andrea put her money where her mouth was. Figuratively speaking. She was quite content with where the blonde's mouth was at the moment. Andrea's tongue lapped and pushed against her hole so good it made it twitch. Michone tried to wash and rinse faster, but Andrea's fingertip going in circles against the very tip of her clit made that increasingly difficult. When Andrea began pushing her tongue in and out of her hole, it made it impossible. 

All Michonne could do was grip onto the edge of the sink and push against the motion of her finger and her tongue. Her breathing stopped and started in inefficient gasps, leaving her lightheaded and agonizingly close to coming. She bent down, her long dreadlocks falling on either side of her face. Andrea could make her feel like she was collapsing when she put her mind to it. Michonne almost did, her knees going weak and her mind going so blank that an act as basic as standing upright became as complex as Olympics-level gymnastics. 

“I win.” Andrea said gleefully before giving Michonne's hole one last flick of the tongue. The standing woman groaned.

“Damn... you're gonna have to carry me to bed.” She took a few deep breaths and straightened her back, still holding onto the sink. “Oh baby you sure did win that one.” 

Andrea stood and turned Michonne around. “So what's my prize?” 

“Me screwing your brains out, after you brush your teeth.” Michonne kissed her neck. “I'm serious though, you're going to have to carry me.”

“Ok.” Andrea grabbed her right under her ass and lifted her up. Michonne yelped and wrapped her legs around her. “Let's go.”


End file.
